The MooN
by KudouHimiko
Summary: Hinata tidak pernah memaksa masuk kedalam dunia yang Sasuke miliki, tapi seperti ny takdir berkata lain. Diawali pertemuan yang cukup menegangkan, benang takdir mereka seolah terajut secara perlahan. Hyuga Hinata Sanggupkah aku bertahan dengan semua ini? Uchiha Sasuke Cukup percaya pada ku, maka semua nya akan baik-baik saja.
1. chapter 1

Hallo salam kenal..

Miko penulis bru dsni jdi mohon bantuan nya ya.. buat reader bca lah cerita ini di waktu senggang..

Naruto bkan pnya saya..Saya hanya meminjam karakter Naruto dari Mr Masashi Kishimoto.

Sekian cuap2 nya.

xXx

Hujan masih nampak enggan meninggalkan tokyo di pagi hari, gerimis hujan masih terdengar menetes di setiap atap penduduk kota Tokyo. Membuat sebagian orang lebih memilih berada di dalam rumah, meskipun pun begitu ada sebagian yang tetap menjalan kan kesibukan nya.

Contoh nya si gadis Hyuga yang satu ini, Hinata Hyuga masih sibuk di dapur apartemen nya menyiapkan bekal untuk makan siang nya. Terkadang mata bulan nya melirik ke arah jendela dan sambil bergumam

"kapan hujan ini benar-benar berhenti"

Begitulah seterus nya sampai kotak bekal itu sudah siap.

Dengan berat hati akhir nya Hinata lebih memilih menerobos gerimis di pagi itu dengan menggunakan payung ungu ny. Mata ny menatap jalanan yang biasa nya ramai di pagi hari sekarang nampak sepi hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang berlalu lalang.

Padahal menurut ramalan cuaca musim hujan sudah lewat, tapi tak jarang hujan masih sesekali turun dengan deras.

Hinata masih berjalan dengan santai menuju persimpangan di ujung jalan, di saat jarak kurang lima meter dari persimpangan Hinata melihat seorang lelaki berlari tanpa menggunakan payung, besandar di tembok seolah bersembunyi dari sesuatu, tak lama ada tiga orang yang datang seolah mencari sesuatu. Setelah tak mendapat apapun ketiga orang itu lantas pergi. Hinata berusaha untuk tidak perduli, dia tidak mau terlibat dalam hal yang tak di inginkan, bisa saja laki-laki itu perampok atau semacam nya.

Hingga jarak kurang dari satu meter Hinata dapat mendengar laki-laki itu mengumpat bahwa hari ini, hari sial untuk nya. Di saat Hinata tinggal sedikit lagi melewati laki-laki itu, dia melihat pemandangan yang menuntut nya 'ini adalah tugasku'.

"A-ano tuan kau berdarah" ujar Hinata

"Pergilah" sahut ny dengan ketus

"Tuan aku adalah seorang dokter, sudah tugas ku bila seseorang terluka wajib menolong " walaupun Hinata berusaha tegas tetap saja kalimat itu keluar dengan lembut

"Ck.. cepat kalau memang kau ingin membantu ku" ujar sang lelaki menyahut

Dengan sigap Hinata membantu laki-laki itu berdiri dan membopong nya, walaupun badan Hinata lebih kecil itu tidak masalah.

"Kita kemana" tanya laki-laki itu

"Kita ke apartemen ku tuan, akan lebih mudah melihat seberapa parah luka anda" ujar Hinata.

Saat Ini Hinata tengah membersihkan luka laki-laki itu, cukup banyak luka lecet di tubuh nya tapi itu tidak masalah, saat ini Hinata hanya harus menjahit luka bagian perut sang lelaki, mungking tujuh sampai sepuluh jahitan cukup untuk menutup luka sobek tersebut.

Setelah selesai dengan semua nya, Hinata membereskan peralatan medis nya, menaruh kembali ke dalam kamar tidur. Hinata sadar sedari tadi sang lelaki terus menatap apartemen nya, memang apartemen Hinata tidak mewah, hanya ada satu kamar, ruang tamu dan dapur jadi satu, tapi bagi Hinata ini sudah cukup mewah. Dengan telaten Hinata menyiapkan makanan untuk sang tamu, tidak ada yang istimewa hanya segelas ocha hangat, sop miso, semangkuk nasi dan telur gulung.

"A-ano tuan silahkan" ujar Hinata

Sangat pria hanya menatap makanan yang tersaji di depan nya, memang sangat sederhana tapi untuk saat ini dia memerlukan nya.

Melihat sang tamu tak kunjung bergerak, membuat Hinata merasa bingung apa jangan-jangan...

"Aku tidak menaruh racun kalo itu yang anda takut kan" ucap Hinata

"Hn, aku tahu"

Hinata membereskan peralatan makan yang sudah di gunakan. Hinata juga sudah menelpon untuk berganti shift dengan teman nya, karna saat ini dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan tamu nya seorang diri.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukan waktu 05:00 sebentar lagi Hinata harus segera ke Rumah Sakit, tapi bagaimana sang tamu juga tak kunjung bangun. Dengan sedikit keberanian Hinata menggoyang tangan sang lelaki tapi nyata nya tak kunjung bangun juga.

Akhir nya Hinata memakai cara ibu yang biasa digunakan untuk membangunkan dirinya.

Dengan pelan Hinata meletakan tangan nya di pipi sang lelaki, Kulit nya cukup halus Hinata bisa merasakan itu, mungkin laki-laki ini berumur dua puluh limaan. Pelan tapi pasti Hinata membelai wajah sang pria.

"Tuan bangun.. Tuan.." ujar Hinata

Dan benar saja mata itu terbuka menampilkan manik hitam yang menawan, Hinata yang melihat pun seolah terhipnotis untuk terus memandang, dan terus membelai wajah sang tamu.

"Ehem... Kalau kau terus seperti ini kau juga akan membangunkan sesuatu yang lain"

Dengan cepat Hinata berdiri menjauh dari sofa yang di tempati laki-laki itu.

"Maaf" suara Hinata mencicit seperti seorang gadis cilik

"Jam berapa sekarang??"

"Sekarang jam... oh astaga aku terlambat" dengan cepat Hinata berlari kekamar guna mengganti pakaian dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu nya.

"Maaf tuan aku harus bekerja, bukan maksud untuk mengusir mu tapi..."

"Aku pulang" Pria itu pergi dengan seeanak nya meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam melihat tingkah orang tersebut. Tanpa ucapan terimakasih atau apapun dia pergi begitu saja, "Konyol" itu lah pemikiran Hinata.

Baru saja Hinata akan mengambil tas di atas meja, dia melihat sebuah kertas persegi panjang dengan sederet angka yang seperti nya membuat kerja jantung Hinata bedegup dengan cepat.

Kertas itu adalah cek dengan nominal 100.000¥ yang di tinggalkan lelaki tadi, dia hanya menutup mulut nya dengan sebelah tangan, terkejut dengan apa yang di lihat. Cek yang sudah di tanda tangani oleh lelaki tadi.

"Jadi nama nya Uchiha Sasuke ya.." Hinata hanya bergumam sendiri

TBC

Mohon vote dan masukan nya yaa..

100.000¥ = 11.000.000

(Hanya sekedar pemberitahuan)

Xixixixix


	2. chapter 2

Selamat membaca,

xXXx

Hinata sampai tepat waktu di Rumah sakit, malam ini dia akan menggantikan temari untuk berjaga di ICU

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Temari-san" ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk kan badan nya

"Tidak masalah, aku juga tidak ada yang di kerja kan"

"Tetap saja aku harus berterima kasih" ujar Hinata

"Baiklah Hinata, kalo begitu aku pulang dulu.. Jaa nee"

"Jaaa Temari"

Selepas kepergian Temari, dia segera menuju ruangan ICU untuk melakukan absensi.

Hinata melirik jadwal jaga malam ini, ternyata malam ini dia di temani oleh Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Tenten.

Puk

"Hai Hinata, melamun kah???"

"Kiba.. kau mengagetkan ku" Hinata menggerutu karena terkejut

"Kau saja yang melamun, knp menyalahkan ku!!"

Hinata yang merasa ini bahasan yang tidak berguna, maka lebih baik dia meninggalkan Kiba menuju meja nya.

"Hinata semua untuk pemeriksaan rutin sudah di siap kan" ujar tenten

"Baiklah aku bereskan ini dulu setelah itu kita lakukan pemeriksaan" sahut Hinata

Tepat jam 7 malam Hinata, Tenten, dan Shikamaru memulai pemeriksaan rutin nya.

Malam ini di ruangan ICU hanya ada 8 pasien, mereka memulai dari seorang pria tua yang mempunyai penyakit jantung.

Mencek Tekanan darah, menggunakan stetoskop untuk mendengarkan dada pasien, lalu di akhiri dengan sebuah suntikan berisi cairan obat. Begitu seterus nya sampai ke delapan pasien mendapatkan pemeriksaan rutin.

"Hah akhir ny selesai juga" Ucap tenten

"Mendokusai" sahut shikamaru

"Kau orang yang tidak punya selera hidup tuan koala" ujar tenten

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu nya seolah dia tidak peduli apa yang di ucapkan oleh Tenten.

xXx

Hinata sedang asyik membaca riwayat seorang pasien sampai Tenten datang ke meja nya

"Bagaimana dia Hinata??" tanya Tenten

"Siapa maksud mu??"

"Ck, sapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke"

"Ehm selain kasar, cuek dan tidak tau terima kasih dia juga seperti nya misterius, kau tahu maksud ku kan..."

"Ya aku paham" sela Tenten " dia meninggalkan kertas itu tanpa bicara apapun, memang aneh tapi siapa tahu itu untuk membalas kebaikan mu"

"Dengan cek senilai 100.000¥, kau gila" desis Hinata

Tenten hanya mengankat bahu mendengar pernyataan Hinata.

"Aku akan mengembalikan nya" walaupun Hinata dengan ragu mengatakan nya, tapi hati nya mantap ingin mengembalikan cek tersebut

"Sekarang kau yang gila Hinata" ujar Tenten setengah marah mendengar penuturan Hinata

Mulut Hinata hanya melongo mendengar tenten menggerutu, apa salah nya, dia hanya tak ingin menggunakan apa yang bukan hak nya, siapa tahu cek itu tak sengaja tertinggal.

Semakin Hinata memikirkan kepala nya terasa pening, mungkin saat ini lebih baik Hinata menyimpan nya dahulu.

Sekarang sudah jam satu malam saat ini giliran Hinata untuk istirahat, dan pemberian obat setiap delapan jam akan di lakukan Kiba dan Tenten.

xXxXx

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tidak terasa sudah satu bulan cek itu berada di tangan Hinata. Walaupun terkadang Hinata tergoda ingin mencairkan nya, tapi dia tetap bersikukuh itu bukan hak nya.

Siang ini Hinata betugas di ICU seperti biasa, seperti nya sebentar lagi akan masuk waktu makan siang.

Hinata sudah selesai dengan tugas nya tinggal menunggu Tenten lalu pergi ke kantin rumah sakit.

"Hinata, sudah lama menunggu kah??" Tanya Tenten

Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil ber ujar " lumayan, dan kau harus membayar nya"

Tenten pun hanya tertawa mendengar guyonan Hinata

xXx

Sekarang di meja kantin mereka sudah berkumpul ada Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten dan Hinata.

"Berapa hari ini tokyo sering di guncang gempa ya" ujar Kiba

"Kau benar Kiba, gara-gara gempa kemarin vas bunga yang baru kebeli pecah, huh, sial!" Ujar Tenten

"Kita harus lebih waspada saat ini, seperti nya gempa susulan masih terjadi" sahut Kiba

Disaat Hinata dan yang lain akan menyuap makanan tiba-tiba meja mereka bergetar, piring-piring bergerak dengan cepat Kiba berteriak untuk sembunyi di bawah meja, Hinata dan Tenten yang kaget langsung bersembunyi, lain hal nya shikamaru yang di tarik oleh Kiba.

Disaat Kiba dan Tenten merapal do'a agar mereka selamat, Hinata merasakan ada yang aneh, kenapa semua orang melihat mereka bukankah seharus nya mereka juga sembunyi. Seolah menyadari tatapan Hinata, dengan cepat Shikamaru melihat sekeliling

"Dasar bocah sialan" rutuk shikamaru

Ctak

"Aduhhh Shika apa yang kau lakukan" teriak Kiba, tidak terima kepala nya dipukul

"Kau membuat kita seperti orang bodoh"

"Maksud mu" tanya Kiba dengan polos

" Lihat di sana" shikamaru menunjukan dengan dagu nya

Seorang pekerja kontruksi yang sedang mengebor untuk melakukan perbaikan jalan membuat beberapa tempat di sekitar nya ikut bergetar.

" Ini benar-benar bodoh" ujar Kiba

"Ini konyol" Tenten berucap

"Ini sangat memalukan" ucap Hinata

Mereka mendesah pasrah dibawah meja menjadi tontonan satu kantin.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja" ujar salah seorang rekan mereka yang terlihat bingung dengan empat orang dokter muda itu.

"Ya kami baik-baik saja senpai" ujar Hinata setengah mengintip dari bawah meja.

"Ya kami hanya... Men..cari sesuatu.. ya sesuatu , iyakn Kiba, Shikamaru" berusaha menahan malu.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kiba" desis shikamaru

Kiba yang ditatap nyalang Shikamaru hanya menelan ludah nya, Kiba sebenar nya ingin membela diri tapi begitu melihat tatapan Shikamaru diri nya langsung ciut.

Shikamaru lah yang pertama pergi dari kantin disusul dengan Hinata yang menundukan kepala nya berusaha menutupi wajah nya karna malu, sedeang kan Tenten dan Kiba masih membungkuk beberapa kali seraya mengucap kan "gomen" kepada rekan-rekan yang lain

xXXxxx

Hinata masih menggerutu sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, 'Kiba benar-benar bodoh' begitulah rutuk nya.

Dan di saat itulah seorang pria berperawakn tinggi dengan rambut raven melintas di depan nya, lebih tepat nya menuju lift.

Hinata masih memandang pria yang sibuk dengan telpon genggam nya itu sembari menunggu lift terbuka.

Ting

Denting bunyi lift terbuka itu menyadarkan Hinata bahwa pria itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dengan cepat Hinata berlari tapi terlambat Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam lift.

Hinata yang mengetahui Sasuke ke lantai dasar segera menuju tangga darurat, dengan setengah berlari Hinata menuruni tangga yang untung nya hanya dua lantai.

Tepat di lantai dasar Hinata menoleh kesana kesini guna mencari sosok Sasuke, dan saat Hinata menemukan nya dia segera berlari lagi, tapi takdir berkata lain Sasuke lebih dulu masuk kedalam mobil nya dan pergi.

Hinata yang melihat itu hanya terdiam, sudah di depan mata hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, kenapa aku hari ini sial sekali rutuk Hinata.

"Hufftt"

Hinata hanya melangkah gontai kembali ke dalam rumah sakit.

Tbc

Ini kaya ny gak dapet feel nya.. tapi maksa up.. nanti mungkin bakal revisi..

Salam hangat Miko


	3. chapter 3

Hinata masih memandang langit-langit kamar nya, setalah kejadian siang tadi dia terus berfikir apa yang di lakukan Uchiha Sasuke di rumah sakit?? Bukan tanpa alasan Hinata ingin tahu, karena niat Hinata masih sama yaitu mengembalikan cek yang sudah di beri nya.

"Aaagghhh" Hinata berteriak karena pikiran nya sendiri.

"Lebih baik aku tidur" ujar Hinata

xXXx

Hari ini akan ada rapat penting di rumah sakit, Hinata bangun lebih awal untuk mempersiapkan diri agar tidak terlambat. Padahal hari ini hari libur Hinata, kenapa dia harus direpot kan dengang urusan rapat.

Hinata mempercepat sarapan nya karena sebentar lagi Kiba akan menjemput.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Hinata menuju pintu untuk melihat sapa tamu nya.

Cklek

"Ohayo Hinata-chan" sapa Kiba

"Ohayo mo Kiba kun, ayo masuk" sahut Hinata

"Kau sudah sarapan Kiba kun" tanya Hinata

"Sudah, cepat lah Hinata aku tidak mau kena semprot oleh Tsunade sensei, kau tau kan dia begitu mengerikan" ujar Kiba

"Kau melebih-lebihkan Kiba kun"

"Kau tidak pernah melihat nya Hinata, maka nya kau tidak percaya" setelah mengatakan itu kiba bergidik ngeri

"Ayo berangkat Kiba kun" ajak Hinata

"Ayo, ehm Hinata apa kau tau untuk apa rapat ini" tanya Kiba serius

Hinata yang baru saja menutup apartement nya hanya menjawab " aku tidak tahu" tapi melihat Kiba yang mendadak serius Hinata merasa ini pasti sangat penting.

"Ku dengar seorang yang penting akan memasukan keluarga nya ke Rumah sakit kita, tapi itu bukan bagian penting nya" ujar Kiba " yang aneh nya orang itu meminta dokter-dokter terbaik di rumah sakit kita, bahkan akan ada penjagaan ketat untuk si pasien, begitu yang ku dengar" lanjut nya kemudian.

"Kau menguping pembicaraan orang lain lagi ya" ujar Hinata

"I-itu tidak sengaja Hinata" Kiba coba mengelak dari tuduhan Hinata

"Ya sudah lah, apapun itu kita harus melakukan tugas kita dengan baik" sahut Hinata

xXXXx

Hinata dan Kiba telah memasuki ruang rapat disana sudah ada Tenten dan Shikamaru ditambah lagi seorang wanita berambut permen kapas Haruno Sakura, walaupun perempuan itu sudah memasuki hampir kepala tiga, tapi kecantikan nya masih terjaga sampai saat ini.

Hinata segera duduk di kursi sebelah Tenten setelah Tsunade masuk dengan di iikuti beberapa orang di belakang ny, ada shizune tangan kanan Tsunade, Nara Shikaku dokter jantung, Yakushi kabuto dokter handal bagian radiologi, serta ahli obat senior Jiraya, lalu ditambah dengan Haruno sakura spesialis penyakit dalam.

Bukan kah ini seharus nya sudah menjadi tim yang bagus lalu untuk apa kami juga di panggil kesini.

"Ekhem.. sebelum rapat ini di mulai silahkan baca riwayat Hidup pasien" ujar Tsunade

Shizune membagikan map kepada masing-masing orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Hinata dengan cepat membaca apa yang ada di dalam map tersebut.

Pasien wanita yang ber umur 54 tahun dengan nama Mikoto Uchiha mengalami kecelakaan di jalan raya.

Mengalami benturan keras pada bagian kepala dan bagian dada, tulang hidung patah, kaki kanan dan kiri mengalami retak yang cukup serius, dan karena benturan cukup keras saat ini wanita tua itu mengalami koma.

Hinata masih setia membaca riwayat wanita itu tidak, memang cukup mengerikan tapi wanita itu masih hidup, sungguh sangat beruntung.

"Kuharap kalian sudah tahu langkah apa yang akan kalian ambil dan untuk kalian Hinata, Shikamaru, Tenten dan Kiba kalian lah yang bertugas menjadi perawat Mikoto" ujar Tsunade

"Hai sensei" ujar mereka ber empat

"Mulai saat ini kalian lah yang akan bertanggung jawab atas Mikoto Uchiha, aku tidak bisa menyerahkan tugas ini kepada perawat biasa, jadi bekerja lah dengan benar" Tsunade menekankan kata di setiap ucapan ny

xXXx

Setelah mengikuti rapat tadi mereka berempat duduk di taman rumah sakit.

"Seperti nya mulai besok hari-hari kita akan tambah sibuk" ujar Kiba

"Hmm.. kita harus semangat kiba kun" ujar Hinata

"Seperti nya kita akan kembali tidur di rumah sakit" sahut Tenten

"Ck mendokusai" ujar shikamaru

Dan akhir nya mereka tertawa tanpa beban, rasa nya lama sekali mereka tidak seperti ini. Hinata memandang langit yang teduh seolah tahu apa yang mereka rasakan.

Dan di sini lah takdir baru Hinata dimulai, takdir dimana Sasuke menjadi poros dalam hidup nya. Dimana Hinata mengenal kehidupan baru bukan hanya sekedar jarum suntik dan pisau bedah, melainkan kehidupan yang bebas dari segala aturan.

xXx

Hinata dan Tenten pagi sekali sudah disibukan dengan kegiatan menyiapkan ruangan untuk Mikoto Uchiha. Semua sudah mulai ditata mulai dari pemasangan sprei baru dan selimut, layar pendeteksi detak jantung, tabung oksigen semua nya sudah di siapkan oleh Hinata dan Tenten.

Mereka sudah berada di pintu IGD untuk menunggu kedatangn ambulance yang membawa Mikoto. Tepat beberapa saat mobil dengan bunyi sirene itu datang dengan cepat mereka memindah kan Mikoto dari mobil ambulance.

Pemandangan pertama kali yang mereka lihat adalah wajah lebam sang pasien serta perban yang melilit di kepala dan bagian Hidung.

Mereka dengan cepat mendorong Mikoto menuju ruang VIP yang sudah di pesan

Dengan gerakan cepat Hinata memasang selang oksigen sedangkan tenten memasangkan kabel-kabel detak jantung untuk Mikoto, Kiba menyala kan penghangat ruangan, Shikamaru mulai menggantung infus di tempat nya.

Tak selang berapa lama para dokter tunjukan Tsunade memeriksa keadaan Mikoto.

xXxX

Esok pagi nya Hinata membersihkan badan Mikota, banyak luka lebam di tubuh wanita tua itu, Hinata merasa sangat kasihan

"Berjuanglah Nyonya" bisik Hinata

Disaat Hinata tengah membersihkan tubuh mikoto, Hinata dikejut kan oleh seseorang.

"Siapa kau??" Tanya orang itu

Dengan cepat Hinata menilik kebelakang, dan betapa terkejut nya dia, saat ini Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di hadapan nya.

Hanya mematung seolah Hinata terkena sebuah genjutsu saat ini, Uchiha Sasuke orang yang Hinata cari sejak satu bulan yang lalu, sekarang ada di hadapan nya.

Merasa lawan bicara nya tak menyahut Sasuke berujar dengan sinis

" Apa kah ini pelayanan yang di dapat tamu VIP"

Hinata yang memandang Sasuke segara menunduk menyadari kesalahan nya.

" Maaf tuan"

"Kutanya sekali lagi siapa kau" ujar Sasuke

"sa-saya perawat yang di tugaskan untuk Nyonya Mikoto" Ujar Hinata seraya menunjukan identitas diri nya.

"Lanjutkan kalau begitu"

Hinata melanjutkan membersihkan badan Mikoto setelah itu memberikan salep untuk luka memar di beberapa bagian tubuh nya.

"sa-saya sudah selesai tu-tuan, sa-saya permisi" ujar Hinata.

"Hn"

Dengan langkah pelan Hinata keluar dari kamar Uchiha Mikoto, dan setelah itu Hinata berjalan cepat untuk menemui Tenten, ia ingin memberitahu bahwa orang yang dia cari ada disini.

Karena tidak sabar Hinata tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang, Hinata membungkuk seraya mengucapkan maaf.

"Ehh.. Hinata ya" ujar sang lelaki

"hah.. pa-pak manager" sahut Hinata

Hinata merasa tidak enak sendiri karena yang dia tabrak adalah manager di rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja

"kau setelah makan siang ke ruangan ku" ujar sang manager berlalu melewati Hinata.

"Oh Kami-sama apa lagi sekarang" lirih Hinata.

xXx

Hinata tidak bisa berkonsentrasi atas penjelasan Sakura, pikiran nya saat ini bercabang satu sisi memikirkan pertemuan nya dan Sasuke, satu sisi lagi dia memikirkan sang manager yang memanggil nya

Hinata keluar dengan gontai, memikirkan apa kah dia akan dipecat oleh manager nya??, apa yang harus di katakan pada kakak nya, batin Hinata berteriak frustasi.

"Hinata chan kau kenapa" tanya Tenten

Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah menjawab pertanyaan Tenten, seperti nya dia sudah hilang semangat ingin menceritakan tentang Sasuke.

"aku lapar, bagaimana kalo kita ke kantin lebih dulu sebentar lagi juga makan siang" Ujar Tenten

Entah mengapa kalimat makan siang saat ini terdengar buruk di telinga Hinata, disaat Tenten makan dengan lahap nya, berbeda dengan Hinata yang nampak enggan dengan makanan nya

"Hinata apa kau sedang sakit, kenapa makan sedikit sekali" tanya Tenten

"Seperti nya nafsu makan ku sudah terbang ke surga" sahut Hinata

Alis Tenten berkerut mendengar jawaban Hinata, ' _ke surga, apa maksud nya'_ begitulah pemikiran Tenten

"aku sudah selesai" ucap Hinata seraya berdiri dari kursi nya

"eh.. kau mau kemana, aku bagaimana Hinata" tanya Tenten

Hinata hanya berjalan meninggalkan Tenten yang masih belum selesai makan, Hinata melihat arloji di tangan nya, seperti nya ini saat nya. Dengan langkah yang terasa berat Hinata menuju ruangan sang manager.

tok.. tok..

"masuk"

"se-selamat siang pak manager" ucap Hinata

"jangan terlalu formal begitu Hinata, panggil saja Kakashi kun atau Kakashi senpai" sela sang manager

" e-eh ma-na boleh begitu" ujar Hinata

"boleh saja kalau aku yang meminta"

"ba-baik lah kakashi senpai, ada apa kau memanggilku" tanya Hinata

"malam ini ku jemput jam tujuh, bersiaplah dan jangan lupa berdandan" Ujar Kakashi

"eehhhhh.."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum di balik masker nya saat melihat keterkejutan Hinata atas ajakan nya.

TBC

maaf ya soal chap 2 dan 3.. kmarin eror, jadi dikira gak ke up, eh trnyata malah dua kali up


	4. chapter 4

Sasuke masih setia memandangi wajah ibu nya yang terbaring Koma, sungguh ini di luar prediksi nya, maksud hati ingin menyingkir kan Ibu nya dari masalah yang ada di Klan Uchiha tapi malah kemalangan yang di alami Mikoto.

Sasuke masih ingat dengan jelas saat Ibu nya berkata bahwa ada yang mengikuti mobil nya dari belakang, di saat itu juga Sasuke merasa gagal melindungi ibu nya.

Dengan lembut sang Uchiha bungsu membelai wajah ibu nya yg penuh luka, setitik air mata lolos dari mata sang Uchiha

"Bertahan lah kaa-san" ujar Sasuke seraya mengecup sang Ibu

Tok,tok,

"Permisi Uchiha san, saat nya pemberian obat untuk Nyonya Mikoto" ujar Kiba

"Hn"

Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat ibu nya, saat di depan pintu, Sasuke tidak lupa mengatakan kepada dua orang penjaga disana untuk tetap mengawasi orang yang keluar masuk ke kamar Ibu nya.

Saat ini seperti nya segelas kopi akan menenangkan pikiran nya. Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi di kantin rumah sakit, pemikiran nya sangat lelah saat ini.

Drrt.. Drrt..Drrt

"Hallo Itachi"

"Sasuke malam ini adalah pesta pertunangan Sai, jangan lupa datang" balas Itachi

"Hn"

"Bagaimana Ibu"

"Belum sadar"

Mereka pun sama-sama terdiam, tapi berbeda kondisi, kalau Sasuke terdiam menahan Emosi, beda dengan Itachi yang menerawang sedih.

"Ku tutup telpon nya Sasuke" ujar Itachi

"Hn"

Sekarang kesunyian menyelimuti Sasuke, dia memejamkan mata berharap sedikit rasa lelah nya berkurang.

Disaat Hinata kembali ke kantin untuk membeli minuman dingin, disaat itu lah dia melihat Uchiha Sasuke duduk seorang diri.

"Mungkin ini saat nya mengembalikan cek itu" ucap Hinata

Dengan cepat Hinata membuka dompet dan mengeluarkan selembar cek yang selama ini di simpan nya.

Langkah pelan Hinata akhir nya sampai di depan sang Uchiha dengan sedikit gugup Hinata memanggil Sasuke

"Pe-permisi tu-tuan"

Sasuke segera membuka mata dan membenahi posisi duduk nya.

"Apa" jawab nya dengan judes

"An-no begini tuan, apa tuan ingat dengan saya" tanya Hinata

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, namun hanya memandang, mencoba mencari ingatan tentang gadis yang ada di depan nya saat ini.

"Seperti nya kau lupa tuan, aku sebulan yang lalu pernah menolong mu dan kau meninggalkan ini di meja ruang tamu ku" Hinata dengan pelan menyodorkan cek di meja Sasuke

Seketika Sasuke ingat di saat dia dikejar oleh orang-orang suruhan Fugaku ayah nya, dia terluka dan ada seorang gadis yang menolong nya, membawa nya kerumah yang sangat nyaman menurut Sasuke, dan baru kali itu dia bisa tertidur sangat nyenyak. Maka sebagai ganti nya dia meninggalkan cek untuk gadis itu.

"Tu-tuan" tegur Hinata

"Untuk mu saja" balas Sasuke dengan acuh ny

"Ta-tapi mana boleh begitu"

"Kenapa" dengan siniz Sasuke bertanya "Apa aku terlihat miskin di mata mu" lanjut nya lagi

"Ti-tidak tuan" Hinata hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap Sasuke yang terlihat kesal

"Ambil dan pergi"

"Ta-tapi tuan.." perkataan Hinata terpotong oleh Sasuke yang pergi menjauh.

xXXx

Malam ini Hinata tidak tidur di rumah sakit karena dia harus mempersiapkan diri ikut dengan Kakashi, pukul lima sore Hinata telah sampai di apartemen nya.

Sebelum pergi dari ruangan Kakashi tadi siang Hinata diberi sebuah kotak yang berisi gaun oleh senpai nya itu, beserta kalimat "gunakan ini untuk nanti malam".

Hinata kaget dengan gaun yang di berikan Kakashi, sebuah blackless dress yang siap menampilkan punggung mulus Hinata malam ini.

Melihat pantulan cermin di depan nya mendadak wajah Hinata memerah, bukan karena marah tapi karena malu melihat dandan nya yang sangat seksi, apa manager nya itu sangat mesum pikir Hinata.

Pukul tujuh tepat Kakashi datang menjemput nya di apartement.

"Selamat malam Hinata chan" sapa Kakashi

"Selamat malam senpai"

"Ayo berangkat"

Kakashi menjelaskan kalau ini adalah pesta pertunangan teman nya Uchiha Sai dan kekasih nya Yamanaka Ino, saat menerima undangan itu Kakashi bingung karena tidak ada patner yang akan di ajak nya, bagai di saat yang tepat dia bertemu Hinata maka dari itu dia mengajak Hinata.

"Ayo turun" kata Kakashi membukakan pintu untuk Hinata

Hinata segera menggandeng tangan Kakashi di saat pria itu memberikan kode tangan kepada nya.

Di saat memasuki ballroom Hinata baru merasa gugup, Hinata pikir pesta nya tidak akan semeriah ini tapi nyata nya ini pesta kalangan orang atas.

"Se-senpai" cicit Hinata

"Hmm.."

"Kau tidak bilang pesta nya akan seramai ini, aku jadi malu" cicit nya lagi, tapi beda nya sekarang pegangan Hinata lebih kuat di tangan Kakashi

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu"

Mereka memasuki ballroom acara itu dengan santai, setelah beberapa menit Kakashi mulai bertemu dengan teman-teman nya, Hinata pun di kenalkan Kakashi kepada mereka, dan di saat mereka berbincang itu lah mata Hinata tidak sengaja bertatap mata dengan Sasuke.

Seolah terpaku melihat Sasuke dengan pakaian rapi Hinata terus memandang Sasuke.

"Hinata.."

"Ah ya senpai"

"Mau berdansa" tanya kakashi

" Tentu" dengan lembut Hinata menerima uluran tangan Kakashi

Hinata dan Kakashi memulai dansa mereka, tidak sedikit orang yang menatap mereka seolah berpikir mereka pasangan yang serasi

"Mereka menatap mu"

"Senpai" cicit Hinata menahan malu

Hinata menempel kan kepala nya di dada Kakashi berusaha menutupi wajah nya yang memerah.

Kakashi pun hanya tertawa melihat kohai nya yang sedang tersipu malu.

Bagi sebagian orang pemandangan Kakashi dan Hinata sangat romantis, tapi tidak bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke dia terlihat sedikit muak dan kesal melihat adegan yang di sajikan Kakashi dan Hinata.

Dengan langkah tegak dan angkuh nya Sasuke berjalan menuju tengah ballroom, mendekati Kakashi dan Hinata

"Bolehkah" dengan tangan terulur Sasuke meminta pada Kakashi untuk berdansa dengan Hinata.

Sebelum menyerahkan tangan Hinata, Kakashi sempat berbisik dengan pelan "jangan gugup"

"Tentu, silahkan" ujar Kakashi

"Sen-pai" protes Hinata

Belum sempat melanjut kan kini tangan Hinata sudah berpindah di genggaman Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat berbeda"

"Ah iya" sahut Hinata

Tinggi Hinata hanya sebatas bahu Sasuke, sedikit saja Hinata mendongak maka dia akan melihat rahang kokoh dan tegas milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Di saat lagu hampir berakhir Sasuke sedikit menundukan kepala nya.

"Terimakasih dan.." Sasuke sedikit menggigit cuping telinga Hinata "Kau seksi"

Bersamaan dengan lagu habis Sasuke melepaskan pelukan nya di tubuh Hinata dan pergi. Sedangkan Hinata segera berlari menuju Kakashi.

"Sudah selesai Hinata-chan" tanya Kakashi

"Sudah senpai" sahut Hinata

"Eh kenapa wajah mu memerah seperti itu, apa kau demam" Kakashi segera meletak kan tangan nya di kepala Hinata

"Tidak panas" ujar nya heran

"Aku tidak apa-apa senpai"

"Sebentar lagi acara tukar cincinya, setelah itu kita bisa pulang"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah berharap acara ini cepat berakhir dan pulang dengan selamat.

Riuh tepuk tangan mengiringi bertukar nya cincin anatar Sai dan Ino, Hinata mendesah cukup lega karena sebentar lagi akan kembali ke apartemen kesayangan nya.

Namun seperti nya takdir berbicara di saat Kakashi kembali setelah memberi selamat pada Uchiha Sai. Lelaki itu berkata tak bisa mengantarkan Hinata pulang karena teman-teman nya meminta.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya Hinata chan" ujar Kakashi sedikit tidak enak

"Tidak apa-apa senpai"

"Baiklah ku antar sampai depan.."

"Tidak perlu senpai, aku bisa kedepan sendiri, mungkin taksi nya sudah datang" ujar Hinata

"Baiklah, telpon aku kalau sudah sampai, sekali lagi maaf ya Hinata chan

xXxXxXx

Hinata bangun setelah mendengar alarm nya ber bunyi, sebenar nya Hinata tidak benar-benar tidur tadi malam, jadi lah sekarang lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Hinata nampak tebal. Ini semua gara-gara lelaki itu

Flashback on

Di saat Hinata sedang menunggu taksi tiba-tiba sebuah rangerover hitam stop di depan nya.

Uchiha Sasuke dengan arogan nya menyuruh Hinata masuk, namun karena Hinata sempat terbayang kejadian saat berdansa tadi, dengan sopan Hinata menolak dan berkata sudah memesan taksi.

Tapi rupa nya Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang yang tampang menyerah, denga cepat dia turun dari mobil dan menyeret Hinata, walaupun Hinata sudah berontak tetap saja Hinata akhir nya duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Diam dan jangan macam-macam" ancam Sasuke.

Di saat sudah sampai di depan apartemen, Hinata di kejutkan lagi oleh ucapan Sasuke yang ingin menginap di apartemen nya.

Awal nya Hinata menolak namun Sasuke mengacam nya kalo dia tidak boleh menginap maka Hinata juga tidak bisa keluar dari mobil nya. Maka dengan berat Hati Hinata mengizinkan Sasuke bermalam.

Flashback off

Hinata berharap saat dia keluar dari kamar lelaki itu sudah tidak ada, tapi kenyataan nya dia malah melihata sosok malaikat jatuh di atas sofa nya.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya tidur mengenakan celana panjang nya, dada nya di biarkan terbuka begitu menampilkan lekuk-lekuk otot yang indah. Sejenak Hinata terpaku pada keindahan yang tersajikan.

Dengan cepat Hinata menuju dapur saat di kira nya Lelaki itu akan bangun.

Tbc

Edisi Libur

Salam hangat Himiko .. koment terus ya kalo ada kekurangan nya.. supaya aku bisa memperbaiki lagi


End file.
